The Internet has entered a steady development phase in China when the concept of ride sharing was introduced to the country. Therefore, since the very beginning, most people can find ride sharing partners from ride sharing websites. As the Internet develops, diversified ride sharing patterns have been formed in China, and ride sharing relies increasingly on ride sharing websites. At present, office workers in large cities such as Beijing, Shanghai and Guangzhou are willing to find ride sharing partners from the ride sharing websites.
During ride sharing, a user needs to find a suitable vehicle owner according to her travel needs. Therefore, a driving route matching problem arises. The existing ride sharing platforms solve the driving route matching problem by using the following solution: calculating detouring distances and matching vehicle owner routes according to the detouring distances. This solution is disadvantageous in that all vehicle owner routes in a database need to be traversed for each matching, resulting in low matching efficiency.